


And his heart stopped…

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [17]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Sequel to “Get out of my way!” When he saw Mike running in his private study the expression on his face… he knew… and his heart stopped…





	And his heart stopped…

When he saw Mike running in his private study the expression on his face… he knew… and his heart stopped. Hannah and John were running behind him smiles on their faces and something inside him felt as if he was alive again.

“Did you?” he didn’t have to finish his sentence, Mike knew and he nodded making the smile on Hannah’s face grow. “I want to be there. I want to be there when you get to her.” He knew this was dangerous and he could already see Mike frightened by the thought alone “Mike I’ll wait in the car till it’s completely clear, I’ll do anything, I just can’t wait here. I have to be there, Alex needs me there.” Begging, that’s where he ended up, begging Mike to let him go with them. “Mike, if we put him in a Kevlar vest and baseball cap in the back seat of an armored car, or a van he’ll be fine” Tom was watching Mike and Hannah, he was never more thankful for her quick thinking as he is now.

“Fine, BUT I want you in a bullet proof vest, a baseball cap and lying down in the back of an armored car until we clear the building, you hear me?” Mike’s face was stone cold, this was one of the most difficult decisions in his life, knowingly putting the president in danger but he also knew Tom, good old Tom who would stop at nothing to be with his wife.

“I’ll do anything Mike… I just need to be there.”  Mike nodded yes and Tom felt his heart beating for the first time since he entered the room…

**Author's Note:**

> Again we’ve got more, it’s gonna get worse before it gets better. TBC


End file.
